


Because the Night

by talitha78



Category: Smallville
Genre: Challenge Response, Constructed Reality, Embedded Video, Fanvids, M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23959528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talitha78/pseuds/talitha78
Summary: Clark and Lex have a destiny, and nothing is going to stand in its way--not even Death.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lex Luthor
Kudos: 6





	Because the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Vid created in 2006.
> 
> Original notes: Constructed reality. Get out your hankies, folks! This one's a real angst-fest. The impetus for this vid was Mkitty_03's 80's Vid Challenge, details of which can be found [here](http://www.livejournal.com/users/mkitty_03/118876.html). Thanks to Lexandros for the song suggestion. Technically, this song is from 1978, but, eh, close enough. :) 
> 
> Huge thanks to my lovely beta bop_radar for the wonderfully speedy and encouraging feedback. Thanks also to Lapetite_kiki for audiencing.

**Title:** Because the Night  
**Artist:** Patti Smith  
**Pairing:** Clark/Lex  
**Summary:** Clark and Lex have a destiny, and nothing is going to stand in its way--not even Death.

[Because the Night, 12MB wmv](https://app.box.com/shared/static/m8zp4v8lib.wmv). Click to download. 

[Because the Night on **YouTube**](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GjSX_qXrLj4)  


The original vid post can be found on [Dreamwidth](https://talitha78.dreamwidth.org/156810.html).


End file.
